Black Thorn
by xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx
Summary: Three prefects. Two hearts. One fate. She stayed hidden, masking her true identity from her predator. Taking up the facade of mere human, one Kagome took it upon herself to deem vampires as vile creatures. She s anything but human, yet, none knows her true origin. But that doesnt matter, as long as she has someone who shares the same hateful heart, shes just fine. ZeroXKagome(KAGE)


Kagome will be called Kage for the meantime and I won't say why because I don't want to spoil!

So, Okay! I shouldn't post another one but Gaddamit people! Just friggin read!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 1: The Three Prefects

_She was running, running so fast that it felt like her legs were set on fire themselves. Her ragged breaths were echoing along the endless vicinity of darkness. The own harsh beatings her heart emitted almost made her eardrums bleed._

_Turning around, her azure eyes went wide with fear as blood red irises stared at her with so much malice that she can't help the scream that escaped her throat._

"AHHHHHHHHH!" she hissed when she felt the back of her head colliding soundly with the cold wooden floor. Sitting up, her pale blue eyes met harshly with equally pale lavender ones, albeit swimming in amusement.

"_Zero…" _She warned. She felt her brow twitched in anger as she saw the smirk on his face.

The very same face she will bash on her bed post as soon as she manage to choke the life out of his pretty little body.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Yuki sighed as she heard a series of thumps above. She swore that Zero must be a masochist, seeing that he kept on pushing Kage`s buttons, ending it with his head caught between the iron lock of her arms.

"Ne, Yuki-chan, go tell those two to get ready…" Kaien instructed the girl who obediently obliged.

He chuckled as he heard Zero yelled 'Uncle'. Honestly, that boy can be childish at times..

It was never dull in the morning with those two around.

Kaien looked at the window, reliving the time when he has yet again, took in a child.

_It was a snowy night when Kaien was interrupted by a ring of his doorbell. Excusing himself on the table, he went towards the direction of the front door, aware of the two children`s stares._

_The sight that greeted him made his eyes widening in horror. There stood a comrade; a vampire hunter to be precise, and standing beside him was a girl. _

_Probably the same age with Zero._

_The little girl was covered in blood, from head to toe, her blue sundress were shredded and flailed. Kaien inwardly shuddered when the tiny child looked at him straight in the eye._

_He can't see anything._

_There was no pain. No sadness. No hope. And specially, there's no hatred in which was the only emotion on Zero`s face when Kaien took him in, looking as destroyed as the child standing in front of him._

"_What.. What happen?" he asked the hunter even thou he already had a hunch on what`s going on._

"_Vampires." That word merely harden Kaien`s suspicion._

"_All of them were wiped out. Quite brutally if I may add. All of them have holes on their chest, as if their hearts were ripped out from it by some tentacle of sorts." Kaien would've punched the hunter for his insensitivity, but one look at the child held him back._

_Her eyes were glazed and her face was that of a highly expensive porcelain doll, hard and steady. He knew then that she`s not listening at all, merely standing there as if she was ordered to._

_The hunter left, ignoring his offer to stay for dinner, leaving the fragile child with him._

_He kneeled in front of the girl and fought down the urge to shudder when fathomless pool of azure stared back at him flatly._

"_Hello, my name is Kaien and I`ll be taking care of you from now on. So, what`s your name?" he offered the girl a smile, hoping that he received hers as well, although it was absolutely unlikely._

"_My name…. my names is,, Kag- Kage, Higurashi Kage" Kaien frowned at the uncertainty on the child`s voice, as if she was afraid of him learning her name._

"_Ne, Kage-chan, come inside, it's pretty cold out here." Said girl gracefully stepped inside her moves creating no sounds. Kaien knew then that the girl was trained in the arts of the hunter, seeing how she glided through the wooden floors._

"_It`s fine Kaien-sama, I feel nothing at all." Inwardly, Kaien cried out for the poor child, the girl was far too mature for her own good and would probably resist crying or mourning._

"_You can call me Tou-san you know, seeing that you`ll be living with me now.. OH! Yuki! Zero! Come here!" _

And from then on, he raised Kage along with Yuki and Zero, but Zero and Kage was much much closer, too close for Kaien`s comfort.

He assumes that it`s because of their mutual disgust towards vampires that held them inseparable, although…

"Come here you old hag!" Kaien was snapped out from his thoughts by Zero`s holler, immediately followed by Kage`s indignant shriek.

"Hey you dumbass, Im just four months older than you, you prick!" and there goes the sound of skull contacting with a fist.

Yuki went down, exasperation noticeable on her youthful face. She sat down and resumed eating ignoring the bantering duo above.

"So.. What did Kage threw at Zero now?" he asked between sips on his cup.

"My hair blower." Yuki replied with a sweat drop. She swear, those two would be the cause of her death, she was slowly losing her belongings because of her temperamental _siblings_..

Zero came down, patting his crown of silver hair as he sat on the table, fully clothed on his day class uniform, bloody rose hidden beneath his school blaizer.

"That old hag…" he muttered as he chomped at his breakfast.

Kaien watched amusedly when Kage popped out of nowhere, brow twitching in annoyance while Zero remained oblivious.

*Whack!*

"Gah! What`s the matter with you?!"

"What`s the matter with YOU?!" Kaien nearly spewed out his tea when he noticed that yet again, Kage decided to go by _her _rules.

"Kage-chan! How many times do I need to tell you to wear uniform properly!" Wailed Kaien now that he noticed how Kage wore her uniform like other mornings.

Her shirt`s first two buttons were opened, revealing her smooth collarbone, the familiar protocoled necklace hanging carelessly while her ribbon remained untied, dangling from the opened collar of her blaizer. The un-tucked shirt was seen clearly due to her blaizer being completely open. Her prefect band pinned on her right upper arm.

Instead of the black tight length socks, she wore a pair of black baggy socks that dangles below her knees, the normal black loafers beneath the snug socks.

Kage merely shrugged and pointed at Zero who wore his uniform in the same fashion, making Kaien wail even more loudly.

The feminine headmaster cried at how _yankee _both of his _children _looks.

Yuki finished her breakfast, completely ignoring the ruckus of her _family._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Day class! Please refrain from pushing and pulling!" Yuki pleaded. As usual, the day class girls had gone ballistic. Fawning over the blood suckers, as Kage and Zero likes put it.

Yuki heard the twin doors opened and panicked. She hasn't put the day class in their boundaries yet! She yelped when one of the excited girls accidentally pushed her, making her fall flat on her face.

That is, when a pair of arms prevented her from falling. Looking up, she blushed when she saw who her savior was.

"K-Kaname-sama!" said man smiled at her gently, making blood rushing up on her face in a maddening speed.

Kaname was about to pat her when a pale hand gripped the vampire`s wrist. Tension immediately sprung.

"Zero!" Yuki shouted in shock and disappointment.

"Don't touch her vampire.." Zero spat. Kaname`s eye widen oh so slightly while the other vampires tensed up in anger towards the blatant disrespect of the silver haired prefect.

Aido, being his loyal self, grabbed Zero`s wrist, but was shocked when his wrist was squeezed by a single dainty hand.

"The same applies for you blood sucker." His wrist was squeezed to the point of being painful that he winced ever so slightly.

"Kage-chan!" Said female`s pale blues glared at Aido`s aquamarines, challenging the ethereal being.

The tension in the air was so thick that the day class merely watched from afar.

"Let him go or I`ll snap your wrist." Kage ominously threatened, her grip tightening with every word that Aido forcefully let go of Zero`s wrist who freed Kaname`s as well.

The ice wielding vampire looked at his wrist unnoticed by others. Imagine his surprise when he saw that his wrist was already darkening with color. Looking at the equally ethereal _human _in shock, none gave him any notice.

'_How can a mere human cause me such bodily harm?' _Aido thought in blatant surprise.

"Kiryuu, Higurashi." Kaname greeted, as if nothing happened at all.

Zero merely glared while Kage engaged in a glaring contest with one Souen Ruka.

"We must be going. Goodbye Yuki." And with that the night class vanished soundlessly along with the day class, leaving the three prefects alone.

Yuki immediately started scolding the two for being unrespectful to the night class.

Zero teased the brunette while Kage watched in amusement as the two bickered.

'_Watch your backs vampires, one wrong move and you`ll find yourselves a pile of ash.' _Thought a certain blue eyed girl, her unseen weapon pulsing in agreement.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"_**Ridiculous…**_" Both Zero and Kage deadpanned.

"How exactly can you-" Kage began with a calm but strained voice but was cut off by Zero`s indignant shriek.

"-Possibly expect THREE prefects to guard the whole bunch of those BLOOD SUCKERS _and _screaming banshees, MR CHAIRMAN?!" Zero ranted but was silence by Kage`s unpredictable slap on the head.

"Im talking dammit!"

"I admit that is difficult to handle every night." Kaien said, blowing at his steaming cup.

"Then hire more prefects.." Kage suggested, engaging in a glaring contest with one irate Zero.

"That is impossible…" The seriousness in the usually flamboyant voice snapped the bickering duo from their bantering.

"The role of the guardians are critical.. You three are the only one I can trust." The three remained silent, grudgingly admitting it is, indeed the truth.

"Besides, it's a hard job, no sleep, no payement, of course none would accept… And I know my adorable _**daughters **__and __**son **_wont let me down." His answer was Zero and Kage`s combined violent reply.

"You might have taken care of us…" Zero began, his lavender hues glinting violently.

"But we don't remember being your child!" Kage finished with hands inching closer towards the confines of her blaizer.

Out of nowhere, Kaien began twirling and dancing around the office, prattling about the strained relationship between vampires and humans.

Not bothering on making her absence known, Kage merely jumped out of the window while Zero exited through the door, leaving Yuki dealing with her eccentric _father._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Yuki.." The brunette hmmed n acknowledgement, tilting her head in confusion at Kaien`s sudden change in tone.

"Do you believe that human and vampires can exist together in harmony?" He asked, his face set in a calm and stoic expression.

Yuki opened her mouth to answer a joyful yes but the image of earlier made her halting in confusion.

"Im not sure.. I want it to be.. But we cant change the fact that many humans were harmed by vampies and vice versa.." Yuki forlornly replied, sadden at her own statement.

Kaien sighted, well aware of what`s going on the younger girl`s head.

"The trauma, that Zero and Kage had underwent is truly tragic.. I know how Zero was found and I know every detail of his past, but I cant say the same for Kage.." Yuki looked with curious brown eyes.

"What… Do you mean?"

"If you remember correctly, she was given by a vampire hunter right?" She nodded.

"That`s it. I know nothing except that her family was murdered by a pureblood as well.. I know not her origins, her parents, and other things. She refused to tell anything except for her surname and that alone is not enough…" Kaien stated, disturbed about his lack of knowledge towards his oldest child.

"I now Higurashi is a line of strong hunters.. But what Im afraid of is that they are far from normal humans.." She gasped in surprised, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Are you saying… They`re-?"

"Oh, gods no… They are not vampires, far from it actually… They are well sought for their spiritual prowess.." The glasses wearing man said, reminiscing his research about Kage`s family.

"They are a long line of mikos and houshi, the lone line that still exist from this era, that is, until the attack happened.. Im telling you this Yuki so that both you and Zero can protect her.."

"Protect her from what?"

"That is what Im afraid of Yuki.. I have no idea why Kage-chan was spared, and it troubles me to know that she might be harmed if the suspect took it upon himself to retrieve her for reasons I am more afraid to comprehend." Yuki felt a tremor up her spine, well aware of the danger Kage was in.

She had to inform Zero. Fast.

Determined, Yuki clenched her fist and looked at Kaien with defiance.

"I wont let anything happen to Kage-chan Chairman! Just leave it to us guardians!" With that, Yuki jumped out of the window, vaguely hearing her _father`_s elated cheer.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"That girl.." All vampires looked at the usually passive red head in interest, curious about his sudden statement.

"She looks tasty.." He continued. His words made all stiffening in fear, knowing that their _king _is quite fond about the petit prefect.

Senri Shiki knew he`s statement was misunderstood, not wanting to offend his king in anyway, he cleared his intention.

"That black haired prefect… Her scent hungers me.. It smells nothing like a human.." Kaname relaxed but the other`s didn't, wary about Shiki`s blatant show of hunger.

Not to mention the statement about the female`s scent being not the same essence that of a humans bothered them greatly.

Touya Rima inwardly rolled her eyes at her partner`s words, thinking he had gone insane cause of hunger. Fishing out her supply of blood tablets, she gave them to Shiki who chewed the mentioned medicine with vigor.

"We here in the night class are the first of our kind in the world to test these newly enhanced blood tablets.. Not only are we the pride of this school but we are also the pride of the vampire race.." The teacher stated, not that all were listening.

"You should be more grateful, the lot of you.. We should thank the chairman for everything he had taught us.." Kaname chided, successfully garnering the other`s attention.

"After all, he`s making this world a better place to live on.."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kage surveyed the whole vicinity once more, making sure that not one single being is present. Looking up, the crescent moon mocked her as it peeked through the clouds.

As she stood bathing in the moonlight, a mark appeared on her forehead, glowing bright blue along with her whole body.

This is the reason why she didn't told Kaien her real name. She`s hiding from a certain someone. And she will hide even the tiniest bit of her identity from him.

Even her surname is a fraud.

The very moment her predator manage to gain the knowledge of her being alive and well, he will immediately come after her, killing all that stood in his way.

Like how he killed her second family.

She will be Higurashi Kage for now… But as soon as he is good as dead, she`ll emerge, and her race will triumph once more.

With eyes glowing red, she vowed she will personally see to it.

_She_ will have her revenge against _him_.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Panic settled on Yuki`s heart the moment her eyes landed on the student`s bleeding injury. It certainly didn't help that they are near the Night class dormitory!

One sniff of their blood and Yuki nearly cried at the possible outcome.

Pushing the girls out of the vicinity, her sixth sense rang like crazy and instincts kicked in. Tossing artemis on the air, she let it unraveled before swinging it towards the offender.

"How scary.." Yuki`s fear were proven true when one Kain Akatsuki and Hanabusa Aido stood in front of the three day class students.

"KYAAA~ Its Akatsuki Kain and Aido Hanabusa of the Night class! We`re sooo lucky!" The two girls squealed, unaware of the danger standing exactly ahead of them.

"We smelt the tantalizing smell of blood and decided to check it out… You`re a little rude Yuki,, After all, we came here especially just to see you.." Aido said with half lidded eyes, his blood lust clouding the better of his judgment.

The blonde took a sniff and relished at the heavenly scent wafting through the air.

"Ah, what a lovely scent.." He murmured, his fangs elongating at the thought of drinking his meal for the night.

"Aido! If you dare-"

"KYAA~! Did you hear? He said we smell nice!" Yuki bit her lip in frustration, cursing the girls` stupidity and stubbornness.

"Tell me Yuki, did you fell earlier?" Aido said as he gripped Artemis with his right hand –ignoring how the weapon bristled in anger- while his left gripped Yuki`s unknown wounded one.

'_Dammit! Its from when I swung down the tree!' _She thought in panic and realization.

She tried pulling away but the vampire was too strong. Wincing when she felt the fangs of Aido piercing the already damaged skin of her hand, her mind went rampant when the other girls fainted, finally noticing that their idol is nowhere near human.

"St-stop it! AIDO!"

"I want more.." His voice became guttural as glowing pair of garnet stared at Yuki`s terrified ones.

"Can I take it from your neck?" Not waiting for an answer, Aido leaned in, his unoccupied hand unraveling Yuki`s collar.

_***Ka-Shink!***_

"Drinking blood while inside the premises of the academy is strictly prohibited.." Zero began, his finger already settled on the trigger of his gun, inching nearer and nearer to blast the vampire`s skull off.

"Getting drunk by the smell of blood, you fina-"

_***BANG!* **_Zero nearly fired his gun in surprise as the loud sound of an explosion like that of a canon rang through the clearing.

Waited with bated breath, the four students heard someone approaching, their pace slow and steady but regal and powerful at the same time.

"Disgusting.." Both Yuki and Zero had to do a double take when Kage`s voice, full of malice and hostility came out of the tree covering.

Finally showing herself, Aido felt a shiver ran up to his spine when the usual azure of the cold prefect turned steel as she penetrated his skull with her mere glare.

Looking down at the occupied hand of the female, both vampires twitched at the aura emitting out of the weapon settled on Kage`s hand.

Eerily similar to Zero, Kage`s choice of weapon is an obsidian gun. It almost look like the same as Zero`s but sleeker, longer, thinner and of course, _deadlier._

None uttered a word. Fully aware that something`s different with the newcomer.

Without looking at Yuki, Zero nor Akatsuki, Kage silently but hastily went up to Aido and Yuki feared for the worst.

With the chains of her gun jingling with her movements, Kagome gripped Aido`s tie with her right hand and without hesitance whatsoever, raised the gun towards Aido`s forehead, point blank, the cool metal mouth of the deadly weapon pressed against Aido`s equally cold skin.

Zero, Yuki, Kain and Aido`s eyes widened, they know what she wanted to do.

_And she`s not joking._

Aido`s life literally flashed before his eyes and for once, he felt fear. Fear caused by a mere _human. _

Yuki`s cries nor Zero`s shout mattered to Kage. All she heard was the sound of her finger pulling back the trigger.

_***BANG!***_

The remaining two prefects watched with horror in their eyes, the emotion felt stronger by Yuki while Zero merely felt shock and slight fear.

Kage clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth at the sight of the trembling Aido. Glaring at cool hazel in front of her, ripped her hand from his grip and pointed her gun at the vampire`s skull once more.

"**KAGE!" **Glancing at the clearly horrified Yuki, she ignored the frantic female and merely stared at Kaname.

Said pureblood raised his pointer finger, mildly redirecting Kage`s gun away from his head.

"Please, can you keep _The Black Thorn _away? I believe it is one of the instruments that can _actually _kill us.. The same goes for _The Bloody Rose _Kiryuu.." Kaname nonchalantly stated, as if he was not on the brink of death.

Kain managed to look at the branch where Kage`s bullet was embedded, his eyes widened at the glowing hexagon, azure power leaking from the intricate symbol.

"You should be careful next time Aido.. Those instruments are especially made to kill our kind.." Kaname picked the still trembling level B, his countenance cool and crisp.

"We`ll inform the chairman of this happening and have Hanabusa punished.. Is that alright Kiryuu? Higurashi?" Kage tsked and tucked Black Thorn under her blaizer before turning.

"Just get the hell out of my sight Kuran." She replied, stopping beside Zero who glared at Kaname.

"Kain. Why didn't stop him? You`re just as guilty as he." Said vampire had the decency to look sheepish.

Kaname turned to Yuki, his eyes apologizing and Seiran began erasing the memory of the two girls.

"I apologize deeply Yuki.. I hope this accident hasn't woken up any bad memories.." The girl blushed, flattered by the pureblood`s concern.

"Oh no! Its not like he actually hurt me!" she denied.

She suddenly yelped when she was harshly tugged away from her first love. Finally stopping at the secluded bridge, Yuki caught her breath before looking towards her companions.

And immediately let loose the gasket.

"Kage-chan! Why did you do that? Are you actually trying to kill Aido?" Yuki gaped when the female turned her head away, a huff of air exiting through her nose.

"SO YOU DID TRIED! GAH! Ka-" Kage clamped her hand over Yuki`s mouth, successfully silencing the raging brunette.

Stealing Zero`s tie, she ignored the protest of the silver headed boy and merely did her thing.

Reaching down her pocket, she took out a vial of clear liquid and took the cork off. Taking no heed of the two`s curious look, she dipped her pointer finger at the vial and began spreading the semi slimy concoction at Yuki`s injury.

"Wh-what`s this Kage-chan?" Yuki asked as Kage began to wrap her hand with Zero`s tie.

Zero, on the other hand, looked curiously at the vial and held it up against the moon, peering at the foreign substance.

Instead of answering, Kage snatched the vial out of Zero`s hand and snorted.

"I know you`re going to get in trouble soon enough so I always carry this special medicine with me… After all, you are a klutz." There`s no way in hell will she admit that it's a vial of her own saliva. Imagine Yuki`s reaction to that.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Oi! At least knock first before barging in here!" Kage indignantly yelled as Zero entered the bathroom.

Yuki had gone first, saying that she still has some assignments to finish.

"Tsk, as if Im interested seeing an Old Hag`s bo-" He was silenced by a bottle well aimed towards his head.

"Just shut up…" Kagome grunted, rinsing her mouth as she put the toothbrush back to its place.

Zero`s eyes unknowingly slid towards the sight of Kage`s pale, smooth neck, clearly visible to his eyes. He followed the veins pumping underneath, from the base of her skull, to her smooth nape, delicate shoulders…

Zero cursed himself and threw himself at the shower room, his bloodlust richoting off the charts. His eyes flashed red and fangs elongated, piercing his lip, and he greedily sucked.

_No.. I refuse… To become one of THEM… _he thought with determination….

Because he knew he might lose Kage….. If… If..

If he succumbs to his primal urges..

He doesn't want her to look at him like how she looked at those vampires..

_With eyes full of disgust._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Well! Obviously it's a tad bit longer…

NO. Kagome is NOT a vampire….

So don't get any ideas! I wont say what she is until the right time comes!

So don't go badgering me ok?

JA NE Lusters~!


End file.
